


Loverboy

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall really enjoys calling Carlos 'loverboy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loverboy

Kendall has Carlos pressed up against the door of their bedroom, head bent low as he mouths along Carlos’ neck. His hands are anchored at Carlos’ hips, under the fabric of his sweatshirt, over the fabric of his t-shirt. Carlos’ head is thrown back against the door, his hands fisted in the messy locks of Kendall's hair as Kendall nips along the line of his throat.

Things don't usually go this way; not that either of them are against it. They're used to the slow, unhurried movements; the passion building and building until they release together. This. This is different. The moment they walked through the door of apartment 2J, Kendall all but dragged Carlos into their room, shutting the door and locking it and pushing Carlos up against it.

Carlos can't seem to catch his breath as Kendall slots their legs together, thigh pressing against his half-hard dick. His hips stutter into it, rutting against Kendall's thigh, but it's not enough. "Kendall, more, please."

Kendall smirks, bringing his lips to Carlos’ ear, tongue flicking out against the shell. "Anything you want, loverboy."

The way Kendall whispers the words into his ear sends a shiver through his body, a soft moan spilling from his lips as it causes his hips to jerk roughly against Kendall.

Kendall moves his hands from Carlos’ hips and pulls him to the foot of his bed, eyes clouding over with lust as Carlos tugs his sweatshirt over his head, his shirt coming off with it. Carlos quirks an eyebrow and reaches to the hem of Kendall's shirt, fingers dancing along his waistline before moving up and unbuttoning the top-most buttons. Kendall grips the collar of his shirt and pulls it over his head, his hair staticky and sticking out in all directions.

Carlos laughs softly at the sight, stepping closer to Kendall and running his hands through his hair. Kendall smirks and grips Carlos by the wrists, gently pulling them away from his hair and pushing Carlos down onto the bed. Carlos’ eyes are wide as he bounces slightly before settling into place, the small fall startling him. He scoots back as Kendall joins him on the bed, knee resting on the mattress between his legs.

Kendall smiles down at Carlos, brushing the tips of their noses together before sealing their lips in a heated kiss. His tongue is insistent as he licks at the seam of Carlos’ lips. Carlos wraps his hand around the back of Kendall's neck, parting his lips and allowing Kendall access. He whines deep in his throat as Kendall reaches a hand between them and unbuttons his jeans, running a fingertip along the zipper before pulling it down and parting the sides of the fabric, slipping his hand past the waistband of his boxers and laying it flat against his dick.

A needy whine escapes Carlos’ lips as his hips raise off the bed, urging Kendall to do something, anything.

“Not so fast, loverboy,” Kendall says against Carlos’ lips, dragging the tips of his fingers up the length of Carlos’ dick as he removes his hand from the confines of Carlos’ boxers.

He places a series of kisses to Carlos’ lips before moving to his jaw, his tongue hot and heavy as he licks his way down the side of Carlos’ neck. He touches his lips to Carlos’ collarbone, following the line of the bone to the hollow of his throat.

Carlos’ heart beats fast and hard against Kendall’s tongue, his hand coming up and tangling in the soft locks of Kendall’s hair.

Kendall takes his time, licking and nipping his way down Carlos’ chest and stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Carlos pushes Kendall’s head down to his dick and Kendall fights against Carlos’ grip, snapping his head up with an annoyed look in his eyes.

“If you don’t stop that, I’ll tie your hands to the headboard.” It’s an empty threat, really. Kendall likes the way Carlos is so needy and urgent, likes the way Carlos pulls at his hair when he doesn’t get what he wants quick enough, but the idea of Carlos spread out in front of him, his hands restricted, is all kinds of wonderfully hot.

Carlos loosens his grip, his eyes flying open as Kendall’s words resound in his head. “I just—please Kendall, please, just touch me.”

Kendall bends his head down low, swirling his tongue around the perimeter of Carlos’ belly button and following the barely there trail of hair that disappears into his boxers. He grips the sides of Carlos’ jeans and pulls them down his hips, leaving them bunched around his knees.

The hard, rigid line of Carlos’ dick is pushing against the thin material of his boxers, a spot darkened where he’s leaking pre-come. The sight makes Kendall’s mouth water and he noses along the length, his lips fastening over the tip as he licks and sucks through the fabric.

“Fuck yes, just like that. More, please, more. Shit, I love your mouth,” Carlos babbles, the words going straight to Kendall’s dick.

He hooks his fingers in Carlos’ boxers, tugging them down and off along with Carlos’ jeans. Free from the restrictive clothing, Carlos spreads his legs wantonly, his cock hard, flushed, and leaking against his stomach. Kendall has to press the palm of his hand to his dick to keep himself from coming at the sight.

Kendall wraps his hand around Carlos, his cock hot and heavy in his hand. He twists his wrist experimentally, Carlos’ body jerking into the touch. He lowers his head to the tip, sliding his tongue over and around the head, the taste of Carlos’ pre-come heady and perfect.

He slides his lips down the length, his tongue laying tiny licks against the heated flesh. From the sounds Carlos is making and the way his grip tightens and relaxes then tightens again in Kendall’s hair signifies that he’s close, and why the fuck is Kendall still wearing pants?

Upon that realization, Kendall pulls off, much to Carlos’ dismay. He stands and quickly removes his jeans and boxers, sighing as his cock is finally freed.

Carlos’ eyes grow hungrier as Kendall’s cock arches out, curved and shiny with pre-come sliding down the tip.

Kendall stands with one knee resting on the bed, his other foot planted on the floor. He holds his dick in his hand, locking his eyes with Carlos’ before stroking, his eyes falling shut at the sensation.

Carlos crawls down the bed, placing his hand on top of Kendall’s and stilling Kendall’s movements. He rises to his knees with his hand still holding Kendall’s, curling his other hand around the back of Kendall’s neck and pulling him in until their foreheads touch. “Let me ride you, Kendall.”

Kendall swallows audibly and nods his head, pulling his hand out from beneath Carlos’. Carlos runs his hand along the length before removing his touch, watching eagerly as Kendall lies down on the bed.

He moves to straddle Kendall’s hips, placing his hands on either side of Kendall’s head as he leans down and presses their lips together hungrily, tugging at Kendall’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Kendall’s hand trails down Carlos’ back, the ridge of his spine beneath his fingertips. He trails his fingers down the crease of Carlos’ ass, rubbing the tip of his finger across Carlos’ hole, surprised when he finds Carlos wet and open. He slips two fingers in, crooking them and pressing them into Carlos’ prostate, a deep moan piercing the air around them.

“Look at you, already wet and open for me. You’re such a slut for my dick, aren’t you?” Kendall asks breathily, thrusting his fingers repeatedly against that spot, Carlos pushing back against him.

“Uh huh,” Carlos breathes out, dropping his head to Kendall’s shoulder. “Love your dick, love when you’re stretching me. Imagined it was your fingers, fuck, I love your fingers, Kendall.”

Kendall pulls his fingers out and grips the tip of his dick, pressing the tip to Carlos’ hole. Carlos thrusts back until Kendall’s fully seated inside, his body going trembling at the fullness he feels.

“So good,” Carlos sighs as he rolls his hips, the head of Kendall’s dick pressing perfectly against his prostate.

Kendall grips Carlos’ hips tightly, thrusting up as Carlos slams down. Kendall can’t think, can barely breathe with the way Carlos is moving his hips and the slew of filthy words coming from his mouth.

“You feel so good around me, Carlos. You’re so tight and perfect,” Kendall grunts out, thrusting hard into Carlos.

“Oh god, Kendall. So close, fuck. Harder, please,” Carlos cries out, fucking himself on Kendall’s dick.

Kendall’s grip on Carlos’ hips tightens, his head rolling back as he thrusts up fast and hard, his dick striking Carlos’ prostate repeatedly.

Carlos comes with a loud cry of Kendall’s name, his cock going untouched. He shakes and trembles, clenching tightly around Kendall where he’s still thrusting into him.

The sight of Carlos coming without his dick being touched is the hottest thing Kendall has ever seen. He comes with a muffled cry, his vision going white as the pleasure peaks. His focus is hazy when he comes down, and Carlos is tucked into the crook of his neck, breath hot and quick as it fans against his neck.

Kendall wraps his arms around Carlos, placing a kiss on the side of his head. “Love you, loverboy.”


End file.
